yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mevlana/VP
|ölüm_yeri =Konya, Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti |dönem = |bölge = |okul/gelenek = |ilgilendikleri = |etnik = Fars |mezhep = |fikir = |katkıları = |etkilendikleri = |etkiledikleri = |imza = |imza_alt = |box_width = }} Mevlânâ Celaleddin-i Belhi Rumi (Farsça:مولانا جلال الدین محمد رومی Mevlānā Celāl-ed-Dīn Muhammed Rūmī; 30 Eylül 1207de doğmuştur. 17 Aralık 1273te ölmüştür.), İslam ve tasavvuf dünyasında tanınmış bir FarsAnnemarie Schimmel, The Triumphal Sun: A Study of the Works of Jalaloddin Rumi, SUNY Press, 1993, S. 193: “Rumi’s mother tongue was Persian, but he had learned during his stay in Konya, enough Turkish and Greek to use it, now and then, in his verse”''Franklin Lewis, ''Rumi Past and Present, East and West, Oneworld Publications, 2000, S. 9: “How is it that a Persian boy born almost eight hundred years ago in Khorasan, the northeastern province of greater Iran, in a region that we identify today as Central Asia, but was considered in those days as part of the greater Persian cultural sphere, wound up in Central Anatolia on the receding edge of the Byzantine cultural sphere, in which is now Turkey, some 1500 miles to the west?”(Bazı araştırmacının iddialarına göre Tacik)C.E. Bosworth/B.G. Fragner, "Tādjīk", Encyclopaedia of Islam, Online Edition ve B. Ghafurov, "Todjikon", 2 vols., Duşanbe, 1983-5 şair, düşünce adamı ve Mevlevi yolunun öncüsüdür. Prenses Gürcü Hatunla yakın dosttur. Hatta Mevlana portresini ve Mevlana Türbesini ilk Gürcü Hatun yaptırmıştır. Bu sayede Bilinen tek bir Mevlana portresi ve yaygınlaşan Mevlana türbeleri bu şekilde ortaya çıkmıştır. Mevlânâ bugünkü Afganistan'da bulunan Belh'te doğmuştur. Annesi, Belh Emiri Rükneddin'in kızı Mümine Hatun; babaannesi, Harzemşahlar hanedanından Türk prensesi, Melîke-i Cihan Emetullah Sultan'dır.Hazreti Mevlânâ Muhammed Celâleddin-i Rûmî Hayatı ve Şahsiyeti, Yrd.Doç.Dr. A. Selâhaddin HİDÂYETOĞLU, S.Ü. İlahiyat Fakültesi Türk-İslâm Edebiyatı Anabilim Dalı Öğretim Görevlisi, 1996 Babası, Sultânü'l-Ulemâ (Alimlerin Sultânı) unvanı ile tanınmış, Muhammed Bahâeddin Veled; büyükbabası, Ahmed Hatîbî oğlu Hüseyin Hatîbî'dir. Babasına Sultânü'l-Ulemâ (Alimlerin Sultânı) unvanının verilmesini kaynaklar Türk gelenekleri ile açıklamaktadır.Midhat Bahari BEYTUR, Divan-ı Kebir'den Seçme Şiirler, Milli Eğitim Basımevi, İstanbul, 1965, C.l/s.17 Mevlânâ Celaleddin-i Rumi (Rumi adı, Anadolu'ya yerleşip orada yaşadığı için (o dönemde Anadolu'ya Diyarı-ı Rum deniliyordu); "Efendimiz" manasına gelen Mevlânâ ise, kendisine karşı duyulan büyük saygının belirtisi olarak verilmiştir), dönemin İslam kültür merkezlerinden Belh kentinde hocalık yapan ve Sultan-ül Ulema (Bilginler Sultanı) lakabıyla anılan Bahaeddin Veled'in oğludur. Mevlânâ, babası Bahaeddin Veled'in ölümünden bir yıl sonra, 1232 yılında Konya'ya gelen Seyyid Burhaneddin'in manevi terbiyesi altına girmiş ve dokuz yıl O'na hizmet etmiştir. Yaşamı Babasının ölümüne kadar olan dönem thumb|250px|[[Mevlana Müzesi, Konya]] Harzemşah hükümdarları Bahaeddin Veled'in halk üzerindeki etkisinden her zaman tedirgin olmuştu; çünkü o, insanlara son derece iyi davranır, ayrıca onlara her zaman anlayabilecekleri yorumlar getirir, derslerinde kesinlikle felsefe tartışmalarına girmezdi. Söylenceler, Bahaeddin Veled ile Harzemşah hükümdarı Alaeddin Muhammed Tökiş (ya da Tekiş) arasında geçen bir olaydan söz eder: Bahaeddin Veled bir gün dersinde, felsefeye ve felsefecilere şiddetle çatmış, onları İslam dininde var olmayan şeylere (bid'at) uğraşmakla suçlamıştı. Ünlü İslam felsefecisi Fahrettin Razi buna çok kızdı ve onu Muhammed Tökiş'e şikayet etti. Hükümdar, Razi'yi çok sayar ona özel olarak itibar ederdi. Razi'nin uyarıları ve halkın Bahaeddin Veled'e gösterdiği ilgi ve saygı bir araya gelince, kendi yerinden kuşkuya düşen Tökiş, Belh kentinin anahtarlarını ona gönderdi. Bu, benim yerime iktidarı sen kullan, anlamına gelen bir davranıştı. Söylendiğine göre bu davranışı "bir yerde iki sultan olmaz" diye karşılayan Bahaeddin Veled, hemen göç hazırlıklarına başladı, ailesini, kitaplarını, sadık müritlerini yanına alarak ülkeden ayrıldı (1212 ya da 1213). * Nişapur kentinde ünlü şeyh Feridüttin Attar onları karşıladı. Aralarında önemli konuşmalar geçti. Küçük Celaleddin de bu konuşmaları dinliyordu. Attar, Esrarname (Sırlar Kitabı) adlı ünlü kitabını Celaleddin'e hediye etti ve yanlarından ayrılırken küçük Celaleddin'i kastederek, yanındakilere "bir deniz bir ırmağın ardına düşmüş gidiyor" dedi. Bahaeddin Veled'e de, "umarım yakın bir gelecekte oğlunuz alem halkının gönlüne ateş verecek ve onları yakacaktır" diye bir açıklama yaptı (Mevlânâ Esrarname 'yi her zaman yanında taşımış, Mesnevi'sinde Attar'dan ve onun kıssalarından sık sık söz etmiştir). Mevlana'dan Tüm İnsanlığa Nasihat: Kafile, Bağdat'ta üç gün kaldı; sonra hac için Arabistan'a yöneldi. Hac dönüşü, Şam'dan Anadolu'ya geçti ve Erzincan, Akşehir, Larende'de (günümüzde Karaman) konakladı. Bu konaklama, yedi yıl sürdü. On sekiz yaşına gelmiş olan Celalettin, Semerkandlı Lala Şerafettin'in kızı Gevher Hatun ile evlendi. Oğulları Mehmet Bahaeddin (Sultan Veled) ile Alaeddin Mehmet, Larende'de doğdular. Selçuklu sultanı Alaeddin Keykubat, sonunda Bahaeddin Veled'i ve Celaleddin'i Konya'ya yerleşmeye razı etti. Onları yollarda karşıladı. Altınapa Medresesi'nde konuk etti. Başta hükümdar olmak üzere saray adamları, ordu ileri gelenleri, medreseliler ve halk, Bahaeddin Veled'e büyük bir saygıyla bağlanıyor, müridi oluyordu. Bahaeddin Veled 1231'de Konya'da öldü ve Selçuklu Sarayı'nda gül bahçesi denilen yere defnedildi. Hükümdar yas tutarak bir hafta tahtına oturmadı. Kırk gün, imarethanelerde onun için yemek dağıtıldı. Bu mesnevisi de böylece sona ermiş oldu Babasının ölümünden sonraki dönem thumb|left|Mevlânâ Celaleddin-i Rumî Müzesi Babasının vasiyeti, sultanın buyruğu ve Bahaeddin'in müritlerinin ısrarlı ricaları sonucu Celaleddin babasının yerine geçti. Bir yıl süreyle dersleri, vaazları ve fetvaları o verdi. Sonra, babasının öğrencilerinden Tirmizli Seyhit Burhaneddin Muhakkik ile buluştu. Tirmizli olduğu için Tirmizi diye anılan Burhaneddin, Konya'daki bu buluşmada genç Celaleddin'i o çağda geçerli olan bütün İslam bilim dallarından sınava soktu. ve gösterdiği başarıdan sonra "bilgide eşin yok; gerçekten seçkin bir ersin. Ne var ki, baban hal ehli (gönül ve ruh adamı) idi; sen kal ehlisin (söz adamı). Kal'i bırak, onun gibi hal sahibi ol. Buna çalış, ancak o zaman onun gerçek varisi olursun, ancak o zaman Güneş gibi alemi aydınlatabilirsin" dedi (Sultan Veled (Mevlânâ'nın oğlu) ünlü İbtidaname (Başlangıç Kitabı) adlı kitabında olayı böyle anlatır). Bu uyarıdan sonra, Celaleddin 9 yıl boyunca Burhaneddin Muhakkik Tirmizi'ye müritlik etti, seyr-ü sülük denen tarikat eğitiminden geçti. Halep ve Şam medreselerinde öğrenimini tamamladı, dönüşte Konya'da hocası Tirmizi'nin gözetiminde art arda üç kez çile çıkarttı, riyazete (her tür perhiz) başladı. Hocası artık Kayseri'ye dönmek istiyor, Celaleddin onu bırakmıyordu. Günün birinde Tirmizi, öğrencisinden habersiz yola çıktı ama yolda atı tökezleyip düşünce ayağı incindi. Dönüp Konya'ya geldi ve Celaleddin'e "neden beni bırakmıyorsun?" diye sordu. O da hocasına "neden gitmek istiyorsun?" dedi. Tirmizi bu soruya şu yanıtı verdi: "Buraya güçlü bir gönül aslanı yöneldi, sana gelecek. Ben de bir din aslanıyım. Biz birbirimizle geçinemeyiz, birbirimize ağır geliriz". Bu açıklamadan sonra Tirmizi, Kayseri'ye gitti ve 1241'de orada öldü. Celaleddin, Konya'ya yönelen o gönül aslanını bir süre bekledi. Ne var ki, hocasını unutamıyordu. Bütün kitaplarını ve ders notlarını topladı. Fihi-Ma Fih (Ne Varsa İçindedir) adlı yapıtındaki açıklamalarında sık sık hocasından alıntılar yaptı. Beş yıl boyunca medrese fıkıh ve dinbilim okuttu, vaiz ve irşatlarını sürdürdü 250px|right|thumb|Mevlânâ Türbesi'nin içerden görünüşü Şems-i Tebrizi 1244'te Konya'nın ülü Şeker Tacirleri (Şeker Furuşan) hanına baştan ayağa karalar giymiş bir gezgin indi: Adı Şemsettin Muhammed Tebrizi (Tebrizli Şems) idi. Yaygın inanca göre Ebubekir Selebaf adlı ümi bir şeyhin müridi idi. Gezici bir tüccar olduğunu söylüyordu. Sonradan Hacı Bektaş Veli'nin Makalat (Sözler) adlı kitabında da anlattığına göre, bir aradığı vardı. Aradığını Konya'da bulacaktı, gönlü böyle diyordu. Yolculuk ve arayış bitmişti. Ders saatinin bitiminde İplikçi Medresesin'ne doğru yola çıktı ve Mevlânâ'yı atının üstünde danişmentleriyle birlikte gelirken buldu: atın dizginlerini tutarak sordu ona: "Ey bilginler bilgini, söyle bana, Muhammed mi büyüktür, yoksa Bayezit Bistami mi?" Mevlânâ yolunu kesen bu garip yolcudan çok etkilenmiş, sorduğu sorudan ötürü şaşırmıştı: "Bu nasıl sorudur?" diye kükredi. "O ki peygamberlerin sonuncusudur; O'nun yanında Bayezit'in sözü mü olur?" Bunun üstüne Tebrizli Şems şöyle dedi: "Neden Muhammed 'kalbim paslanır da bu yüzden Rabb'ime günde yetmiş kez istiğfar ederim' diyor da , Bayezit 'kendimi noksan sıfatlardan uzak tutarım, cüppemin içinde Allah'tan başka varlık yok' diyor; buna ne dersin?" Bu soruyu Mevlânâ şöyle karşıladı: "Muhammed her gün yetmiş makam aşıyordu. Her makamın yüceliğine vardığında önceki makam ve mertebedeki bilgisinin yetmezliğinden istiğfar ediyordu. Oysa Bayezit ulaştığı makamın yüceliğinde doyuma ulaştı ve kendinden geçti, gücü sınırlıydı.; onun için böyle konuştu". Tebrizli Şems bu yorum karşısında "Allah, Allah" diye haykırarak onu kucakladı. Evet, aradığı O'ydu. Kaynaklar, bu buluşmanın olduğu yeri Merec-el Bahreyn (iki denizin buluştuğu nokta) diye adlandırdı. Oradan, birlikte, Mevlânâ'nın seçkin müritlerinden Selahaddin Zerkub'un hücresine (medresedeki odası) gittiler ve halvet (iki kişilik kesin bir yalnızlık) oldular. Bu halvet süresi hayli uzun oldu (kaynaklar 40 gün ile 6 aydan söz eder). Süre ne olursa olsun, Mevlânâ'nın yaşamında bu sırada büyük bir değişme oldu ve yepyeni bir kişilik, yepyeni bir görünüm ortaya çıktı. Mevlânâ artık vaazlarını, derslerini, görevlerini, zorunluluklarını, kısaca her davranışı, her eylemi terk etmişti. Her gün okuduğu kitapları bir yana bırakmış, dostlarını, müritlerini aramaz olmuştu. Konya'nın hemen her kesiminde, bu yeni duruma karşı bir itiraz, bir isyan havası esiyordu. Kimdi bu gelen derviş? Ne istiyordu? Mevlânâ ile hayranları arasına nasıl girmiş, ona bütün görevlerini nasıl unutturmuştu. Şikayetler, ayıplamalar o dereceye vardı ki, bazıları Tebrizli Şems'i ölümle bile tehtid ettiler. Olaylar böyle üzücü bir görünüm kazanınca, bir gün canı çok sıkılan Tebrizli Şems, Mevlânâ'ya Kur'an'dan bir ayet okudu. Ayet, "işte bu, sen ile ben'in arasındaki ayrılıktır" anlamına geliyordu. Bu ayrılık gerçekleşti ve Tebrizli Şems bir gece habersizce Konya'yı terk etti (1245). thumb|left|[[İstanbul, Büyükçekmece'de bulunan bir Mevlana heykelciği]] Tebrizli Şems'in gidişinden son derece etkilenen Mevlânâ kimseyi görmek istememiş, kimseyi kabul etmemiş, yemeden içmeden kesilmiş, sema meclislerinden, dost toplantılarından büsbütün ayağını çekmişti. Özlem ve aşk dolu gazeller söylüyor, gidebileceği her yere gönderdiği ulaklar aracılığıyla Tebrizli Şems'i aratıyordu. Müritlerin bazıları pişmanlık duyup Mevlânâ'dan özür dilerken, bazıları da Tebrizli Şems'e büsbütün kızıp kinlenmekteydiler. Sonunda onun Şam'da olduğu öğrenildi. Sultan Veled ve yirmi kadar arkadaşı Tebrizli Şems'i alıp getirmek üzere acele Şam'a gittiler. Mevlânâ'nın geri dönmesi için yanıp yakardığı gazelleri ona sundular. Tebrizli Şems, Sultan Veled'in ricalarını kırmadı. Konya'ya dönünce kısa süreli bir barış yaşandı; aleyhinde olanlar gelip özür dilediler. Ama Mevlânâ ile Tebrizli Şems gene eski düzenlerini sürdürdüler. Ancak bu durum pek fazla uzun sürmedi. Dervişler, Mevlânâ 'yı Tebrizli Şems'ten uzak tutmaya çalışıyorlardı. Halk da Mevlânâ'ya Tebrizli Şems geldikten sonra ders ve vaaz vermeyi bıraktığı, sema ve raksa başladığı, fıkıh bilginlerine özgü kıyafetini değiştirip Hint alacası renginde bir hırka ve bal rengi bir küllah giydiği için kızıyordu. Tebrizli Şems'e karşı birleşenler arasında bu kez Mevlânâ'nın ikinci oğlu Alaeddin Çelebi'de vardı. Sonunda sabrı tükenen Tebrizli Şems "bu sefer öyle bir gideceğim ki, nerde olduğumu kimse bilmeyecek" deyip, 1247 yılında bir gün ortadan kayboldu (ama Eflaki onun kaybolmadığını, aralarında Mevlânâ'nın oğlu Alaeddin'in de bulunduğu bir grup tarafından öldürüldüğünü ileri sürer). Sultan Veled'in deyişine göre Mevlânâ adeta deliye dönmüştü; ama sonunda onun gene geleceğinden umudunu keserek yeniden derslerine, dostlarına, işlerine döndü. Tebrizli Şems'in türbesi Hacı Bektaş Dergahı'nda diğer Horasan Alperenlerinin yanındadır. 250px|right|thumb|Mevlânâ Türbesi (Yeşil kubbe) Selahattin Zerküb Bu dönemde Mevlânâ, Tebrizli Şems ile kendi benliğini özdeşleştirme deneyimini yaşıyordu (bu, bazı gazellerin taç beyitinde kendi adını kullanması gerekirken, Tebrizli Şems'in adını kullanmasından da anlaşılmaktadır). Aynı zamanda Mevlânâ o sırada kendine en yakın hemhal olarak (aynı hali paylaşan dost) Selahattin Zerküb'u seçmişti. Tebrizli Şems'in yokluğunu onunla gideriyor. Selahattin Zerküb, Mevlânâ'nın gözünde Şems ile özdeşleşiyordu. Selahattin, erdemli ama okuması yazması olmayan bir kuyumcuydu. Aradan kısa bir zaman geçince, bu kez müritler Tebrizli Şems yerine Selahattin'i hedef edindiler. Ne var ki bu kez Mevlânâ ve Selahattin kendilerine karşı duyulan gergin havaya pek aldırmadılar. Selahattin'in kızı Fatma Hatun ile Sultan Veled evlendirildi. Mevlânâ ile Selahattin on yıl süreyle bir arada bulundular. Selahattin'i öldürme girişimleri oldu ve bir gün Selahattin Mevlânâ'dan "bu vücut zindanından kurtulmak için izin istediği" rivayeti yayıldı; üç gün sonra da Selahattin öldü (Aralık 1258). Selahattin'in cenazesinin ağlayarak değil, neyler ve kudümler çalınarak, sevinç ve şevk içinde kaldırılmasını vasiyet etmişti. Selahattin'in ölümünden sonra, yerini Hüsamettin Çelebi aldı. Hüsamettin'in babası, Konya yöresi ahilerinin reisiydi. Onun için, Hüsamettin Ahi Türk oğlu diye anılırdı. Varlıklı bir kişiydi ve Mevlânâ'ya mürit olduktan sonra bütün servetini onun müritleri için harcadı. Beraberlikleri Mevlânâ'nın ölümüne kadar on yıl sürdü. O aynı zamanda Vezir Ziyaettin tekkesinin de şeyhiydi ve böylece iki ayrı makam sahibiydi. İslam tasavvufunun en önemli ve en büyük yapıtı olan Mesnevi-i Manevi (genellikle yalnız Mesnevi diye anılır) Hüsamettin Çelebi aracılığıyla yazılmıştır. Bir gün birlikte sohbet ederlerken Çelebi bir konudan yakındı ve "müritler", dedi, "tasavvuf yolunda bir şeyler öğrenmek için ya Hakim Senai'nin Hadika (Bahçe) adlı kitabını okuyorlar ya Attar'ın İlahiname 'sini, Mantık-ut-Tayr ını (Kuş Dili) okuyorlar. Oysa bizim de eğitici bir kitabımız olsaydı herkes bunu okuyacak ve ilahi gerçekleri ilk elden öğrenecekti." Hüsamettin Çelebi sözünü bitirirken, Mevlânâ sarığının katları arasından bükülmüş bir kâğıt uzattı genç dostuna; Mesnevi 'nin ünlü ilk 18 beyti yazılmıştı ve hoca, müridine şöyle diyordu: "Ben başladım, gerisini sen yazarsan ben söylerim." Bu çalışma yıllar boyu sürdü. Yapıt, 25.700 beyitten oluşan 6 ciltlik bir bütündü. Tasavvuf öğretisini birbirinden çıkan ilgi çekici öyküler aracılığıyla anlatıyor, olayları yorumlarken tasavvuf ilkelerini açıklıyordu. Mesnevi bittiği zaman artık epeyce yaşlanmış olan Mevlânâ yorgun düşmüş, ayrıca sağlığı da bozulmuştu. 17 Aralık 1273'te de öldü. Mevlana'nın öldüğü gün olan 17 Aralık, düğün gecesi anlamına gelen ve sevgilisi olan Rabb'ine kavuşma günü olduğu için Şeb-i Arûs olarak anılır. thumb|250px|Mevlana Celalettin Rumi'nin [[Mevlana Müzesi'nde bulunan mezarı, Konya.]] İlk eşi Gevher Hatun ölünce, Mevlânâ Konya'da ikinci kez Gera Hatun ile evlenmiş ve ondan Muzafferettin Alim Çelebi adında bir oğlu ve Fatma Melike Hatun adında bir kızı olmuştu. Mevlânâ'nın soyundan gelen Çelebiler, genellikle Sultan Veled'in oğlu Feridun Ulu Arif Çelebi'nin torunlarıdır; Melike Hatun torunlarıysa Mevleviler arasında İnas Çelebi olarak anılır.(ahmet nebi tosun) 2007 UNESCO Dünya Mevlana Yılı Mevlânâ'nın 800.doğum yılı olan 2007 UNESCO tarafından dünya Mevlânâ yılı ilan edilmiştir. Bu karar Mozart yılı olan 2006'nın mart ayında alınmıştır. Eserleri Mesnevi adlı eser Vikikaynak'ta yer almaktadır. * Mesnevi * Büyük Divan "Divan-ı Kebir" * Fihi Ma-Fih "Ne varsa İçindedir" * Mecalis-i Seb'a "(Mevlana'nın 7 vaazı)" * Mektubat "(Mektuplar)" Sözleri -Yine gel, yine gel, her ne olursan ol yine gel İster kafir, ateşe tapan, putperest ol yine gel Bizim bu dergahımız ümitsizlik dergahı değildir Yüz defa tövbeni bozmuş olsun da yine gel." -Kendine gel, yepyeni bir söz söyle de dünya yenilensin! Sözün öylesine bir söz olmalı ki dünyanında sınırını aşmalı. Sınır nedir, ölçü ne? Bilmemeli!" -Ya olduğun gibi görün, Ya da göründüğün gibi ol. -Biz birleştirmek için geldik, ayırmak için değil -Güzel söyle de halk, yüzyıllar boyunca okusun. Allah'ın dokuduğu kumaş ne yıpranır, ne eskir. -Kisi günese yüzünü döndü mü, gölgesi arkasinda kalir. Artik o nereye giderse gitsin, gölgesi hep pesinden gelir. Lakin kisi günese arkasini dönerse gölgesi hep önünde kalir. Ne kadar ugrassa da gölgesini yakalayamaz. Işte bunun gibi, insan, Allah'a yüzünü dönerse, mal-mülk, aile ve çoluk çocugu aynı gölgesi gibi onun pesinden kosar. Fakat kişi Allah'a arkasini dönerse o kişi mal ve iyalim peşinden ne kadar koşarsa koşşun, gölgesini tutamayacagi gibi onlara nail de olamaz." -''herkesin aynı şeyi düşündüğü yerde kimse fazla bir şey düşünmüyor demektir''. -Aşk etinden topuğuna kadar işlemiş bir nasırdır. Ya canın acıya acıya adım atacaksın yada canını acıta acıta söküp atacaksın. Her iki yolda da tek bir gerçek olacak. Canın çok ama çok yanacak. -Can konağını aramadaysan, cansın; bir lokma ekmek arıyorsan ekmeksin, bir damla su arıyorsan susun, zulmün peşindeysen zalimsin, aşkı arıyorsan âşıksın, Gönlün neye kapılmışsa O’sun sen. Şu nükteyi biliyorsan, işi biliyorsun demektir. -Durma! Çabuk gel. Gelmem deme! Ne evet demek yaraşır sana, ne hayır. Dostum, senin şanına sadece gelmek yaraşır. -Yanımda kimse olmadığından değil yalnızlığım, yalnız olduğumu söyleyeceğim kimse olmadığından yalnızım ben. -Herkes aynı fikirdeyse hiç kimse yeterince düşünmüyor demektir. -Her dil gönlün perdesidir. Perde kımıldadı mı sırlara ulaşılır. -Aklın yoksa yandın, ya kalbin yoksa o zaman zaten sen yoksun ki. Kaynak * Gelişim Hachette, Cilt 7, sf.2715-2718, Gelişim Yayınları Dış bağlantılar * Kültür Bakanlığı Mevlana Yılı Sitesi * Mevlana * Şeb-i Aruz Töreni TRT Aralık 2006 Kategori:1207 doğumlular Kategori:1273 yılında ölenler Kategori:Fars şairler Kategori:Mutasavvıf şairler * Kategori:Türk lirası üstünde görünen kişiler am:ሩሚ ar:جلال الدين الرومي az:Mövlana Cəlaləddin Rumi bg:Руми bn:জালাল উদ্দিন মুহাম্মদ রুমি bs:Mevlana Dželaludin Rumi ceb:Rumi cs:Džaláleddín Balchí Rúmí cy:Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi da:Jalal ad-Din Rumi de:Dschalal ad-Din ar-Rumi el:Τζελαλεντίν Ρουμί en:Rumi eo:Ĝalal-ed-din Mohammad Rumi es:Yalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi et:Jalāl-ad-Dīn Rūmī fa:جلال‌الدین محمد بلخی fi:Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Balkhi-Rumi fr:Djalâl ad-Dîn Rûmî fy:Tjelal ed-Din Rûmy gan:努眉 he:ג'לאל א-דין רומי hi:जलालुद्दीन रूमी hu:Dzsalál ad-Dín Rúmí it:Gialal al-Din Rumi ja:ジャラール・ウッディーン・ルーミー kk:Руми, Жалаладдин ko:루미 ku:Celaledîn Rûmî lt:Rumi mk:Џалалудин Руми ml:റൂമി ms:Jalaluddin Muhammad Rumi nl:Jalal ad-Din Rumi no:Rumi pl:Rumi pt:Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Rumi ro:Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi ru:Джалаладдин Руми sh:Dželaludin Rumi simple:Mowlana Rumi sk:Džalál ad-Dín Rúmí sq:Rumi sr:Џелалудин Руми sv:Jalal al-din Rumi te:జలాలుద్దీన్ ముహమ్మద్ రూమి tg:Мавлоно Ҷалолуддини Муҳаммади Румии Балхӣ tk:Jelaleddin Rumy tl:Rumi ug:مەۋلانا جالالىددىن رۇمى uk:Джалаледдін Румі ur:مولانا جلال ‌الدین محمد بلخی رومی vi:Rumi war:Rumi yo:Rumi zh:鲁米